Of Singing and Proposals
by kawaiikitsune90
Summary: Slash! 1x2 Relenabashing! Don't like it Don't read it. The Gboys hang out at a karaoke bar. What can happen?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing or any of the songs in here. Thank You  
  
Warning: SLASH! Relena-bashing!   
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xS, and one-sided 1xR. (Guess where the one sided love comes from)  
  
Of Singing and Proposals  
  
Heero Yuy gave a small smile to his love Duo Maxwell. They sat at a karaoke bar with their friends Quatre Raberba   
  
Winner, Trowa Barton, Sally Chang, and Wufei Chang. They gathered there because they met every month and it was   
  
Duo's turn to pick the place they met at. He sat watching Duo play 'how many times can I make Quatre blush'. Duo had   
  
on his clubbing clothes and his hair was cascading down in chestnut waves this time. He began to observe the others as   
  
well. Quatre and Trowa wore their usual attire because that's what they were more comfortable in. Sally seemed to have   
  
broadened Wufei's style of clothing as he was wearing black leather pants and a red silk shirt. Sally just wore a simple   
  
maternity dress because she was pregnant.  
  
Heero blinked as Duo directed a question at him. "Gomen[1], what did you say?"  
  
Duo looked at him concerned but Heero smiled at him reassuringly. "I asked if you thought the "Queen of the World"   
  
was going to show up here. I swear she has a tracking system in her head for you. She seems to be able to find you   
  
anywhere! It would just be like her to show up right now."  
  
Heero put a reassuring hand on his knee. "Don't worry, Duo. If she shows up I have a plan to try to make her see that   
  
I don't love her."  
  
Duo put his head on Heero's shoulder. "I regret stopping you from shooting her."  
  
Heero chuckled. "You don't and you know it." Duo looked up at him and smiled.   
  
The two other couples didn't notice as they were in their own conversations. Wufei scowled at Sally. "Onna, I am not   
  
wearing these ridiculous clothes again! They are uncomfortable and revealing. I don't even know how you got me to-"  
  
"Wufei, I thought you liked them? You said you did before we left." Her eyes glittered with tears.  
  
Wufei gulped as he realized his mistake. "Sally, I'm just not used to wearing these. I do love them though." Sally   
  
nodded appeased. He gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Quatre leaned against his lover Trowa a little tipsy. Trowa chuckled lowly and said, "I don't think you can handle   
  
your liquor, Little One."  
  
Quatre waved him away. "I'm fine. I only had one bottle." He looked up and saw a pink blur coming this way. "Oh   
  
great, it's Miss Relena," he grumbled.  
  
Duo shot up and looked around. "Relena's here?!" He was cut off by an inhumanely shriek.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Everyone in the bar winced but refrained from saying anything against the former queen of the world. Duo scooted   
  
closer to Heero unconsciously and Heero smoothed back his hair. Relena squeezed in right next to Heero pushing Duo   
  
off his seat. Relena turned her nose up at him and said, "Oh sorry." not sounding sorry at all. Heero glared at her as she   
  
latched onto his arm. Duo stood up grinning and looked for a place to sit. Heero grabbed him and sat him in his lap. She   
  
glared at him. "Heeerooo," she said in that whiny voice of hers. "Why can't he just sit somewhere else? This table's already   
  
full. It's not natural the way he's sitting in your lap." She ignored the fact that Duo was sitting there *before* she came in.  
  
Heero gritted his in order to keep him from punching her. "If you didn't notice he was sitting at this table before you   
  
pushed him off. Why don't you sit somewhere else?"  
  
Relena chose to ignore what he said thinking, *He doesn't mean it. He loves me and is only trying to be a gentleman.   
  
Oh, Heero. Why do you keep pushing me away? The war is over. Now it's time for you to admit your true feelings for   
  
me and we can get married. * She continued that train of thought by imagining what their kids would look like and so on.   
  
She turned back to Heero and opened her mouth to speak when the man onstage interrupted her.  
  
"Now ladies and gentleman. Our karaoke mike is open right now for all those who would like to sing." The man tried   
  
not to wince as he said that. "Are there any takers?" Heero forced his way out of Relena's grip and set Duo down carefully   
  
in his seat. He walked up to the front and the man smiled at him. "Ah! A nice handsome man has volunteered to be the   
  
first." He handed Heero the mike.   
  
Heero walked up to the machine before picking a song. Bringing the mike to his moth he said, "I'd like to dedicate this   
  
song to the one I love. You're my kryptonite." The song came on and Heero began to sway to the music.   
  
[2] I took a walk around the world to  
  
Ease my troubled mind  
  
I left my body laying somewhere  
  
In the sands of time  
  
I watched the world float to the dark  
  
Side of the moon  
  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
  
I watched the world float to the  
  
Dark side of the moon  
  
After all I knew it had to be something  
  
To do with you  
  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
  
Duo smiled softly at the song as Heero looked towards him. He never knew Heero could sing before. Now that he knew   
  
he would have to ask him to sing to him often now. He looked towards Relena who was watching Heero intently. She   
  
probably thinks Heero is singing to her. He chuckled. That would be the day. He turned back to watch Heero as he sang   
  
to him.  
  
Relena grinned widely before she realized it would be unlady like of her. Heero really did love her and the he was   
  
telling her right now! In public! *He's looking right here! Act lady-like. * She had to find a way to tell him she loved him   
  
too. It had to be just as spectacular. She would sing to him as well! It would please everyone and they should be happy   
  
they got to hear her sing. She nodded to herself and began to drool at Heero.  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
There holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
My superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
Heero could almost smirk at how well the song fit his and Duo's relationship. This song had to show Relena that he   
  
loved Duo not her. Unless she thought he was singing to her. He almost slammed his head against the mike but refrained   
  
so he could finish singing to Duo.  
  
You called me strong, you called me weak,  
  
But still your secrets I will keep  
  
You took for granted all the times I  
  
Never let you down  
  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
  
Not for me then you would be dead  
  
I picked you up and put you back  
  
On solid ground  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
There holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
  
Superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
  
Holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
My superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
Yeah!!  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
  
Holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
My superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
Heero stepped off the stage, as the applause grew loud. He half expected Relena to trample him but all she did was walk   
  
past him. He quickly hurried to his seat to see if Duo liked it. He got a bone-crushing hug and a kiss in reply. "That was   
  
wonderful," Duo whispered. Heero smiled against his will because he knew Duo liked it.  
  
He turned to the stage as Relena began to talk. She dedicated her song to him and he saw Duo's smirk. He took out a   
  
box of earplugs and they handed it around the karaoke bar.   
  
[3] I Know I may be young but I've got feelings too  
  
and I need to do what I feel like doing  
  
so let me go and just listen  
  
All you people look at me like I m a little girl  
  
Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world?  
  
Always saying little girl don't step into the club  
  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing is what I love, yeah  
  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
  
I know I may come off quiet  
  
I may come off shy  
  
But I feel like talkin,Feel like dancin' when I see this guy  
  
What's practical, what's logical, what the hell who cares  
  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there  
  
CHORUS  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I can nearly hold it, I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I won't deny it I m not trying to hide it  
  
Baby don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
to another time and place  
  
Oh baby don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
Leaving behind my name and age  
  
Like that. You like that?  
  
Yeah Now watch me  
  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
  
Get it, get it, get it Whoa  
  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
  
I really wanna do what you want me to   
  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
  
Baby don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
To another time and place  
  
Oh baby don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
Leaving behind my name and age  
  
I'm a Slave for you  
  
I can nearly hold it I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I won't deny it I'm not trying to hide it  
  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I can nearly hold it I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I won't deny it I'm not trying to hide  
  
(Beat Plays)  
  
Like that  
  
Duo took his earplugs out and snickered when he saw everyone had their earplugs on. Relena waited on stage for the   
  
applause but got off disappointed when none came. She was also hoping Heero would come on stage and declare his love   
  
for her but that didn't happen either. Dejected she sat in her seat as Duo stood up and headed for the stage. Heero raised   
  
an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
  
He got on stage with an impish glint in his eye and said, "I'd like to dedicate this song to Relena-sama." Relena looked   
  
up at her name and thought, *Great, another admirer. I'm just too popular for my own good. *  
  
[4] He loves me, He loves me not.  
  
He loves me, He love you me not.  
  
He loves me, He loves YOU not.  
  
HE LOVES YOU NOT.  
  
Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
  
Take your chance at a second hand shot.  
  
Say what you want girl, Do what you do.  
  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you.  
  
  
  
Duo looked over at Relena and smirked at her before blowing a kiss to Heero. He watched as she grew red and clenched   
  
her fists together.   
  
Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.  
  
Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say.  
  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
  
But he'd still be my baby.  
  
i know you cannot wait till i'm away from him  
  
Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,  
  
You'll be giving him an open invitation,  
  
But my baby won't be taken in.  
  
You can pout your cherry lips,  
  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss.  
  
You can flirt your pretty eyes,  
  
He ain't got his hands tied.  
  
No chains to unlock,  
  
So free to do what he wants.  
  
He's into what he's got.  
  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you  
  
He's into what he's got,  
  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare.  
  
Only want him just because he's there.  
  
Always looking for a new ride,  
  
The grass is greener on the other side.  
  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no,  
  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go.  
  
It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy.  
  
No chains to unlock,  
  
So free to do what he wants,  
  
He's into what he's got( and that's me )  
  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
  
No matter what you do, he is never gona be with you,  
  
He's into what he's got,  
  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
  
Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
  
You can take your chance at a second hand shot.  
  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
  
He's never gonna make it with you.  
  
You can pout your cherry lips ( yeah )  
  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss ( sweet kiss )  
  
You can flirt your pretty eyes ( pretty eyes )  
  
He ain't got his hands tied.  
  
No chains to unlock,  
  
So free to do what he wants.  
  
He's into what he's got,  
  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,  
  
He is into what he's got,  
  
He loves me, He loves you not....  
  
no chains to unlock,  
  
so free to do what he wants.  
  
he's into what he's got,(and thats me)  
  
he loves me, he loves you not  
  
no matter what you do,he's never gonna be with you,  
  
he's into what he's got,  
  
he loves me, he loves you NOT......  
  
Everyone stood up and cheered. Duo bowed and waved cheerily but stopped as Relena began to make her way to the   
  
stage. Pushing several people out of the way she glowered at him and the climbed the steps. He sent a warning look to   
  
Heero to stay where he is. He turned and looked her right in the eye. *SLAP* His head turned sideways by the force of her   
  
hand.  
  
"Who do you think you are," she hissed. "He would never want a street trash like you. You slut! You have no money   
  
or anything to offer him and you're still after him! I always knew you were a sick perverted freak that all homosexuals   
  
are but trying to get MY Heero to be like you is going too far. He'll never want you or your fuckin' perverted ways.   
  
You're after a boy and you call yourself a catholic. I wonder what your precious Sister Helen and Father Maxwell would   
  
say to you when they find out about this." Duo hung his head, shoulders slumped. "You should stay away from him   
  
because he is MINE. Heero is MINE! He won't belong to a worthless piece of shit like you!" *CRACK* Relena held her   
  
nose gently to her as she looked up wide-eyed at her obsession. "Heero..."   
  
He glared hard at her fists clenched so hard that you can see the skin turning white. She flinched back at the sheer fury   
  
in his eyes. He raised his fist again and she flinched back. A hand fell gently on his arm and he stopped. She shook her   
  
head in denial as she saw Heero's eyes soften as he turned to Duo gently touching his already bruising cheek. "No," she   
  
whispered. "No!" She flew towards Duo but a man from one of the tables grabbed her. "Let me go! I'm going to kill that   
  
piece of shit!"  
  
Duo turned to Relena and looked at her with sad eyes. "You don't understand, Relena and I don't care if you do. I love   
  
Heero and he loves me. I hope someday you'll understand that and leave us alone."  
  
Relena gave a wild cry not wanting to listen. "No! I saw him first! He was my angel fallen from the sky to save me. He  
  
couldn't kill me! He said he would but he hasn't! He loves me! He's mine!"  
  
Heero whirled on Relena. "I don't love you! You have no claim on me. I love Duo and I want to spend the rest of my   
  
life with him. I don't care about what you want. If Duo hadn't stopped me I would have killed you! I didn't before   
  
because I had a momentary lapse of weakness and then you became too important for peace so I let you live! Get over it!"   
  
He turned to Duo and tucked a stray strand of soft, chestnut hair behind his ear. He smiled at Duo and got down on his   
  
knees. Duo's eyes widened as Heero took his hand. Relena began to struggle harder. "Duo, I love you with all my heart. I   
  
know I don't deserve and angel like you but would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He held out the   
  
single golden wedding band with a simple intricate willow design on it.   
  
Duo's eyes grew huge. He grinned widely and threw his arms around Heero. "Yes!" He looked at Heero and kissed him   
  
gently on the mouth. "Aishiteru[5], Hee-koi[6]."  
  
Heero smiled and said, "Look inside the wedding band, Duo." Duo looked in side the band and saw the words aishiteru,   
  
Duo. zutto and smiled.   
  
Heero brushed his lips at his ear and whispered, "Aishiteru, Duo. Zutto.[7]" Duo blushed as he heard the cheers from   
  
around them. Relena had taken off in tears but no one had noticed as they were all celebrating Duo and Heero's   
  
engagement. Wufei, Sally, Trowa, and Quatre came up to congratulate them on their engagement while the bar gave out   
  
free drinks in honor of their engagement. Duo beamed at everybody from his safe haven in Heero's arms.   
  
AN: What do you think? Was it okay? Should I write a sequel? I'm going to take a break off writing for a while to study   
  
for my algebra mid-term. Ja ne!  
  
[1] Short for sorry. the whole one is gomen nasai  
  
[2] The song is called Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down.   
  
[3] The song is called I'm A Slave 4 You by Britney Spears  
  
[4] The song is called He Loves You Not by Dream  
  
[5] It means I love you  
  
[6] It means lover, I think  
  
[7] It means forever 


End file.
